Regrets and Romance
by MyHeartYourHands
Summary: Edward and Bella are both music enthusiasts and they express their emotions through the songs they play and sing. Will they end up expressing their feelings for each other with every song they play? *First fanfic ever!*


**This is my very first fanfic and I'm a guy so don't hate. Please read and review (:  
I don't own anything**

**Edward's POV  
**

"Edward! We'll be playing in two minutes, get ready." Alice yelled from the backstage. I took one more sip from my 7th (or was it 8th) can of beer I bought from 7-11 before I threw it away, still half-full.

"About darn time you got here! The whole crowd's waiting!" Alice yelped as she grabbed her bass guitar and rushed off to the stage.

"What the hell Edward?! When are you ever gonna play sober?" A booming voice called out from behind me.

"I'm just having a little fun Emmett! Don't worry." I answered, my voice sounding a little wobbly. I saw Eric walk behind us.

"Oh hey Eric! Buddy! Nothing wrong with a little fun right?" I asked Eric – our new guitarist – with a smirk on my face.

"Y-Yeah.." Eric answered shyly.

"Don't patronize him, Eric. C'mon, let's not keep the crowd waiting." Emmett suggested.

We started playing our usual songs, a few covers and a few I wrote. Alice's voice was really great, I'm not saying that because she's my sister but because she really does have a great voice. Our new guy, Eric, was okay. Still getting used to, I guess. Emmett always overdid things and gave the crowd what they usually wanted, which is actually great. And me? I always play my heart out. This may sound really weird and cheesy, but to me, music is everything.

I wasn't really feeling well when I got on the stage. Maybe because of all the alcohol I had in my system. And now, things are just about to get worse…

"Damn Edward No!" Alice shrieked on her microphone. The sound almost ripped my eardrums out.

Everything around me was already swirling, the lights looked odd to me and I can feel the weight of the stare the peoples gave as I plummeted to my impending doom. Before I crushed to the metal below me, my stomach had a different reaction to all the lights and the dizziness I felt. I threw up and plummeted to the ground my head hitting the metal frame of the mic stand.

"Edward's so stupid!" I heard a girl exclaim. Her voice was faint but sounded really angry.

"C'mon Alice, give the guy a break." A huge voice argued with the girl – Alice.

Ugh. My head hurts. I flinched.

"H-Hey Edward, you awake?" Eric asked me. He was sitting on the floor beside the sofa I was lying on.

"Y-Yeah. What happened? Where am I?" I asked scanning the room while holding my temples.

"Backstage. We had to end the gig early." Eric answered me as he handed me a glass of cold water.

"Thanks. Where's Alice? I need to say sorry.." I gulped down a mouthful of water. Refreshing but didn't help at all with the headache.

Eric gestured to the other side of the room. I slowly got up from the sofa – Eric helped me up – and slowly ambulated to where Alice was.

"H-Hey Alice." I called her holding on to one of the metal railings for support.

"So you're awake. Great!" Sarcasm is evident on her voice.

"So sorry I messed up." I apologized hoping she'd see my sincerity.

"Yeah you did. Ha! Poor stage." Emmett chuckled. "So how's the head?" He put one hand on his forehead.

"It'll be fine. I just need sleep." I answered him trying to force a smile.

"Hey guys, the next band's playing! Come check it out." Eric called us.

"Without further ado, I give you Euphoria!" The host announced.

The crowd was ecstatic. They cheered and 'whood' and shouted. Ugh. My head damn it. Wait. Euphoria? Isn't that Mike Newton's band? The rude, obnoxious boy in my class? Great.

"C'mon Edward. Let's go watch them play." Emmett was tugging me to join them as they step in with the crowd.

"I think I'll stay here." I muttered. I didn't really wanna see Mike play. I might be tempted to rip is head off.

I heard Mike introduce his band members one by one and something about Jessica – their vocalist – leaving the band and a new girl taking her place. So Jessica already got sick of his boyfriend huh? I let out a loud laughter. I was lying down on the sofa, uninterested to how their new vocalist would sound or what kind of songs they're gonna play. But that changed when I heard _her_ voice. It was much better than Alice's. It's like angels singing with their perfect voices. I've never heard anything so divine, so perfect. _Her_ voice made me relax. Almost taking away the pain from my head. And in a few moments, I was sleeping.

"Okay. Thanks guys!" I heard a faint voice say. The crowd cheered so loud it startled me. I almost fell out of the sofa. Damn.

"Edward! Hey Edward!" I heard Emmett's booming voice behind me.

"Don't be so loud Emmett!" I grumbled pinching the tip of my nose.

I saw Alice walk in alongside a tall, blonde guy. I knew this guy. I saw him before. He plays for Mike's band. What's he doing with Alice?

"Hey Edward. This is Jasper. Jasper Hale from Mike's band." Alice greeted me and introduced the guy she was with.

"Uhh yeah, hey." I greeted him trying to be polite.

"Hey Edward." Jasper responded. Apparently, Alice gad already told him my name. Behind them walked a tall, blonde girl. Sexy and pretty would be an understatement in her case. But she's totally not my type.

"Rosalie!" Emmett was almost yelling. He walked towards her.

"Edward this is Rosalie, she plays bass and sings too." Emmett told me with a huge grin.

"Hi Rosalie. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and she shook it slowly.

Behind them walked in Mike and their new vocalist with the heavenly voice.

"Why if it isn't Edward Cullen. Nice antic you pulled earlier!" Mike said sounding a little bit smug.

"I know, and seeing you just makes me wanna do it all over again!" I answered wit ha smirk.

"Cullen!" Mike was suddenly furious.

"Okay, okay enough!" Alice placed herself between me and Newton.

I grinned at Mike and he made a face that made me burst out laughing my head off.

"Edward, enough!" Alice yelled at me.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her holding the laughter inside me. Then I noticed the girl behind Mike. She's a brunette and her long hair curled up at the ends. She was shyly looking at her own feet. I can't see her face well.

"Who's she?" I asked looking at the shy girl in front of me now.

"Our newest member, Isabella Swan." Jasper answered me but his eyes still locked up with Alice's. Weird.

Then the girl looked up. "H-Hey everyone..", She muttered shyly and she did something that made me froze in my place. She blushed.

She was absolutely perfect. My mouth hang open but I didn't care. I didn't wanna blink for I would miss a second of her beauty. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. And when she blushed, it sent thrills down my spine – the good kind. Isabella Swan…

**Review and criticize please (:**


End file.
